Rising Moon
by Miss-Kittycatfantastico
Summary: What would have happened in New Moon if Bella hadn't excepted the truth that Edward was gone and took her Destiny and Future into her own hands? NOT FOR THE YOUNG!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE: MISSION

Bella's POV

The rain pounded on my windows in my tiny little room in Forks Washington. The clouds never seemed to go away. Why did it always rain when I cried? I didn't know. My mind must have an inner connection to Mother Nature. On the other hand, my pain was so loud that every inch of the earth could feel it and was crying for me. Cry for me Mother Nature, because I have no tears left. I am past tears, I am unconsolable.

"Please come back to me" I whispered so softly, but no one answered me. No one ever does. I am alone in this world now and the things I know now have flipped it upside down and inside out.

He was gone. Utterly and truthfully gone. My life was over, well in the sense that I am never going to be the same. He came into my life with such a passion and so quickly my world changed and I was in love. Unconditionally and irrevocably in love. And then as fast as it happened he was gone. Just like he said, it will be, as I never existed. But he did. And I know he did. And I remember. And I hurt. Forgetting is much easier to do in books and movies. Every waking moment of my life is now spent trying to forget , yet not wanting to lose the moments I remember. Even now, I sit and try to recall his face, his beautiful god-like face, but it is like it was a dream, hazy and missing in parts. Edward Cullen. I don't want to forget you. His name. I promised myself I would not think or say his name. and there it was again haunting me. Haunting me like my dreams haunted me, his voice and face and kiss and touch; even his sweet inviting scent flooded my sleep and forced me to think of him. Cursed dreams, why do they hate me so much. My life will never be the same. The world I now know that exists can only become more then it was before. It was then as I sat on my bed in my tiny room and remembered what we had shared that I made a vow to myself. Edward had said it was too dangerous for me to be around him and his family. Well who was he to decide? Last time I checked this was my life and I was in charge of it. However, what could I do to change his mind and make him come back? What would I say to him when he came back? _"Did you have a nice trip?"_

I sat up in my bed and wiped my swollen tear streaked face. Months of crying had really taken its toll on me. I have lost weight on my already too tiny frame and my skin on my face seams to be eternally blotchy. Why am I sitting around crying? It was like the rain seemed to clear all at once and the clouds became less of a nucence. My mind was the nucence now. Running at 10 million miles a minute, vampire speed. How was I going to pull this off? I was totally nuts. I must have lost my mind somewhere back there in that tiny dark hole of depression I was in. I wonder if I was to get it back anytime soon. Nevertheless, in all honesty, I did not want it back at all. Edward and his stupid rules and beliefs, well I found a way around them and we would be together again and there would be noting he could do or say about it this time. Or could he??? " Ugrh!!!" I flopped back down on my pillows and threw my arm over my face. This is impossible. How was I going to get through my life without him? This pathetic life I have lived for the past 6 months is really not working out. Something has to change. If he is not coming back then I am just going to have to make him come back…. But how?

I rolled over and looked at my floor, concentrating on something, anything that would solve all my problems. Then I noticed a small crack in the floorboards. Something I hadn't noticed before. Something I only noticed now, I think, in pure desperation. I threw my legs around, put my foot on the floorboard, and tapped my foot. It echoed softly. Sliding my foot across the board, it loosened from its spot and moved ever so slightly.

" Well that's new." I mumbled while I opened my bedside table drawer to find an object perfect for prying. Digging through my drawer I found my trusty old nail file, how it never lets me down. I practically jumped to the floor and began my efforts to find out why my floor was suddenly loose. Probably nothing I thought. My shear madness had lead me to pick at my bedroom floor. I reminded myself to call Jessica next weekend to get me out of this prison of my room for a night with "just girls" things to do. And then it lifted up perfectly. Like it had been before. I placed the floorboard to the side and again reminded myself to put it back when I was done so Charlie did not see it and call the psyche ward at the hospital to come and get me. He was so worried about me lately He tried to talk to me on several occasions but how are you going to sit down with your father and explain to him why you have been clinically depressed for the past 6 months. Yeah ok Dad, I met a vampire and his vampire family and fell in love with him and made plans to spend the rest of my life with him as a vampire and then he just up and left me, so that's why I have been so depressed…….. Somehow, I could not see that going over very well. Might end up with another call to that psyche ward.

Focusing my attention back to the floor, I looked into the hole in my floor. I did not see a thing. I _was _going nuts. Great. I put a hole in my floor for nothing. Sighing I reached over the new hole and grabbed at the floor board and it slipped right through my hands giving the palm of my hand a massive sliver as it fell in that big gaping hole.

"SHIT" I swore, as I reached for tissues on my desk to stop the bleeding and inspected the damage of my palm. It was defiantly going to have to be cleaned out. All the dust from in there was discus ting and probably all inside my skin now too. Paper cuts and slivers. Two things that could kill me and not your average normal less clumsy person. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean my hand. Thank god, Charlie was already in bed or he would have been in my room in seconds making sure I wasn't dead. He was so jumpy lately and I don't blame him. I am not exactly the ray of sunshine I was when Edward was here. Edward … I said his name again, This night was really not going well, I would have to make an Edward jar later and remind my self to put a dollar in it every time I said or thought of him. I would be rich in a week.

I turned on the tap and let the hot water run over the palm of my hand and sucked in my breath sharply. It stung, really bad. Fumbling around in the medicine cabinet I found the tweezers and pulled my hand from the hot water, God, I didn't even need the tweezers, the sliver that was in my palm was almost the size of the floor board its self. I am glad Edward wasn't here to see this display of my clumsiness..hmm.. Another dollar for the Edward jar. I really had to do something. I can't go on for the rest of my life thinking of someone who didn't even want me "_"You don't want me?" "No"_ that day in the woods was coming back now all too fast. I began to cry again. How could he say those things to me? He didn't love me?? He didn't want me?? Were vampires really so much different from humans that they could turn their emotions on and off like that? I wiped the tears away from my face with my good hand and looked down at my injured one. Looking closer I positioned the tweezers and pulled. OH MY GOD. The pain was too much and on top of that, it bled more. I stuffed my hand under the hot water again. The pain got worse. Fumbling through the cabinet again, I found large sized band-aids and toweled my hand dry before putting one on my hand clumsily. Defiantly not the work that Carlisle would have done. Cleaning up my mess, I turned off the tap and went back to my room hoping that my noisiness hadn't woken up Charlie.

I had almost completely forgotten about the floor with all my pain , so I bent over and reached in the hole to pull out my floorboard and replace it. Before reaching the missing board my hand grazed something soft like velvet, and hoping it was an old stash of secret money, I pulled out the package to inspect it. It was a package of red velvet with something inside. Placing it on the floor, I looked at it carefully. It couldn't have been there that long because it hardly had any dust or dirt on it at all and still looked fairly new. I untied the black ribbon that held it together and folded back the fabric. Inside was a piece of paper and some other various objects. I bit my bottom lip and picked up the piece of paper and opened it, and gasped and started to sob uncontrolably. It was a letter to me from Edward written in his ever so perfect handwriting. Wiping the tears, I began to read:

Dear Bella

I hope that are finding this letter many years from now and you have forgotten about me almost entirely, but not completely. Something selfish in me still wants you to remember me until the day you pass on into the next world after you have lived a long and happy life surrounded by people who love you and cherish you as much as I do and always will for eternity. I know what I said to you in the woods that night and please know that I only said those things so you would try to move on without me, and not try to find me. I left you not because I do not want you or love you, but because I love you too much to watch, you get pulled into a world of evil and damnation. We are monsters Bella, remember that, But also remember that you made me the happiest man in existence for the time we were together and I will never forget you for all the years that I am on this earth. Live a long and happy life Bella.

I love you more then words could express

Edward

I stared at the letter for a very long time before moving. My tears falling to the floor and on the paper. I placed it aside and looked back to the package. There was my photos of him that had been removed from my album and my CD with my lullaby. Picking up the CD I very carefully placed it in my CD player and hit play. More emotions flooded out of me when the familiar piano started playing. Edwards's hands had made this sound coming from my CD player right now. He had made this song out of love for me. He still loved me. He never stopped loving me. My brain was going a mile a minute as I looked at these pictures and hit repeat repeatedly on my radio. My mind was thinking something……… I had to be with him. I didn't care about being in danger and he is not a monster at all. He is beautiful, more like a God. I had to be with him again. And then it clicked in my head. I stuffed the letter and pictures in my pocket and crossed the room to pull out my very old and woren suitcase. Stuffing it with clothes and necessities I wasn't crying anymore. I was actually smiling. For the first time in the last 6 months, I was smiling. And it was because somewhere deep inside of me I knew I was going to be with him again sometime very soon. I had a plan and it was going to work damn it.

I froze.

Charlie

What was I going to do with him?

I couldn't hurt him. That wasn't fair. But I had to do what I have to do to see Edward again. Reaching in my desk I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen:

Dad, I'm really sorry. I'm going to be ok I promise I'll be fine. No worrying ok? I love you. I'll be back sooner then later.

Love Bella

I left the note on my bed and grabbed my suitcase, the keys to my truck and all the money I had saved up over the last year, which was not very much at all and turned out the light to my room. For the first time in a long time i was happy. I had a mission and a purpose and it was going to follow through and i was going to get what i wanted. Edward still wanted me and i would never stop wanting him. Now i was just changing my fate and my destiny. I was tired of waiting for things to change on their own i was going to take it into my own hands now. Then a thought stopped me dead in my tracks like a freight train blowing its horn inchs from my ear . Something occured to me that could singlehandedly distroy my whole plan. I looked around my room one last time to see if i forgot anything else, not knowing it would be my last time ever in my room, and right before I opened my bedroom window to sneak out, and I said out loud,

" Alice Cullen! If you can see what I am doing then see me saying this! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!!"

And with that, I slid out my window and down to my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 Something in the woods**

_**Bella's POV**_

My old 1953 Chevy Truck roared down the road at a fast pace. Faster then I usually ever push my poor truck too go. I was a girl with a mission after all the roads curved and bended while splashing and throwing rain up at my windshield, blinding me temporarily every 2 minutes . I was glad that given the state of repair I had let my truck go into, that at least my one drivers side windshield wiper still worked,… well…. Somewhat anyhow. So I drove. In the rain until I could see the sun rising underneath the dark rain clouds that still hung around in the sky, like a permanent reminder of my rainy little town where everything had started, and the moon setting in the opposite corner was so sad and lonely. I really and truly had no idea where I was going in certain, I just knew I had a plan.

I was surprised when I saw the Canadian boarder in my sights and pulled over my old truck with a groan. _"Where was I going to go?" _ I tried to think back on the vampire stories I had heard from the Cullen's. Where do they go? I sat for a while in my truck and decided what to do. Thinking of the pros and cons of this whole really messed up situation. What was I thinking when I left? I pushed my truck back into drive and pulled into a small diner beside the boarder. It was the kind of diner you see in movies. Trucks lined up outside the small building and judging by the smell of grease in the air I am sure they served the greasiest food in miles and that's just what their main customer expected as I looked through the window and saw a repeat of the same person over and over sitting at the stools. Middle-aged , ruff looking big bellied men. Suddenly my Edward seemed even more appealing to my tastes. I smiled at my thought. _" soon, Edward. soon"_ . Hopping down from my truck, I walked towards the tiny greasy diner. Breakfast sounded really good right about now, bacon and eggs. The door seemed to scream as I opened it and bells attached to the top of it rang loudly announcing my presence. Everyone's head stopped what they were doing and looked my way. How many times had an 18-year-old girl walked in here at six in the morning? Probably never. I could feel my face instantly turning an intensely crimson shade of red. Putting my head down I walked quickly and sat in a booth somewhere in a back corner and everyone started doing what they had been doing when I walked in again to my relief.

" What can I get for yah hun?" The waitress looked like she might be in her early 40's yet had been over worked to the point where her body was ageing too rapidly to keep up with her appearance. Again I thought of my dream I had had so many months ago where I had been the one who was old with all the wrinkles and grey hair. I shuddered at the thought.

"Um. Do you have anything on special? Like Cheap but lots of food? Maybe some sort of eggs?" I was never very good at talking with strangers. I hated it. Especially when everyone in the place was paying attention to me whether they were watching or not.

" Sure, Hun. We got the early bird special. Comes with two eggs, bacon, toast and a side of sausage and hash browns for $3.99. Coffee is a dollar extra, free refills though."

"That sounds good I think. Instead of coffee can I have orange juice and the eggs scrambled?" I was suddenly so hungry I think I could have eaten a horse, or maybe even a deer.

The waitress smiled at me and scribbled on her note pad before walking away and leaving me to sit and think in my own silence. Back to my plan. _" How was I going to even begin to pull this off?"_ I was beginning to think that maybe I really had lost my mind and things weren't as they seemed. So I pulled out a picture of him that I had stuffed in my pocket alone with his letter just before I left. I stared at the picture. I missed him so much my body ached and wanted to run until I found him. That's why I had to do what I was going to. Lost in my own little fantasy someone was talking to me.

" Hey little lady? You ok there? I'm talking to ya but getting nothing back!" My head shot up and came face to face with a huge man. He must have been in his 50's and in desperate need of a good shower. He was leaning over the back of the booth seat in front of mine looking at my picture.

" That's a very handsome young man you got right there. Is that your Boyfriend? " How was I supposed to answer that one?

" He used to be. He had to move away with his family though." The man held out his hand and I passed him the picture for a better look.

" Very handsome boy." Yeah, I thought if you only knew he was more then twice the age of you, you probably wouldn't be calling him _boy_ "Hey there now, is he related to that Campbell family just north the boarder here?" Campbell family?

" I don't think so but he never talked about his relatives much" He never really talked about anyone to me actually, kind of kept me hidden in a closed circle of safeness of not knowing I think.

" Yeah well its just that they all have that same pale skin and bronzy eyes and all of them I swear could be the next Calvin Klein model of the year." He handed the picture back to me now and went to turn around but now he had a firm grasp on my attention.

" Did you say the Campbell's? Umm I think remember something about that actually. Did they live far from here?" I was obviously prying for information but I don't think he seemed to mind he looked very lonely.

" No not far at all, just past the boarder stop right there and about 20 minutes into the woods. Never seen their place myself, but heard from other folks its very nice and expensive lookin." Yep, they sounded like vampires, maybe they knew the Cullen's and knew how to find them. I dug into my pocket for my pen.

" Do you think you could draw me a little map to their place? I think I will drop in and say hi." I handed him a napkin from the table along with my pen.

" Sure thing. Just don't tell them you got the directions from me ok? Don't need that kind of attention." He looked a little uneasy and I could help but ask. My curiosity always seemed to get me into more trouble then it got others.

"Why not?"

"Well lets just say they don't have the best reputation for being the friendliest. But I'm sure since you know them they will be more understanding." Great I thought. Just what I wanted.

My food came to my table then and I thanked him and put the napkin in my pocket before attempting to shovel down my too hot food, burning my mouth as it went in. I was so hungry I didn't even notice. It tasted so good. I wonder how many other human necessities like sleep, I had ignored since I had made my big decision. I made a mental note to find a place to park my truck and rest, as soon as I had to do what I was going to do.

I Finished my food , left some money on my table for my bill, and walked back outside to my truck saying thank you again to the man who had helped me one step closer to my goal. The rain outside had stopped completely outside and the sun was almost all the way up sparkling across the rain on all the cars and making everything shine like diamonds. I pulled the crumpled napkin out of my pocket and looked at the sort of directions I had been given. I was really going to do this. And I was going to do it now. Starting my truck I pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road, Passing through the boarder into Canada . It was so bright out now I had too reach into my glove compartment to get out my sun glasses just so I could see the make shift map of where I was going. I watched the clock and counted 20 minutes from my last off ramp just as I was instructed too and slowed down to try and catch an apparent long hidden driveway that I would otherwise miss. What was it with vampires and hidden driveways? I wasn't even certain if these people were vampires to begin with. I was just going on a hunch that they were. There were too many similarities that I have heard so far for them not to be. And if they weren't, boy would I feel embarrassed.

I think I ended up actually passing the driveway three times and having to turn around before actually finding it. It was so simaller to the Cullen's , long , about 15 minutes long, and dirt and completely covered in trees. When I finally looked like I was about to reach something that might be a house I slowed down to an actual crawl, but I was sure that if they were actual vampires they would already know that I was here and what I wanted. Then the house appeared, and I was fully expecting to see a house that looked identical to the Cullen's house but it was completely different. It was old. Very old, yet well taken care of, with a huge wrap around porch and old Victorian style chairs beside the front door. It must have been 3 stories tall with all kinds of different shaped and coloured windows, it was just like stepping back in time to the 1800's everything seemed to be preserved so well.

" Like a living dollhouse. " I mumbled out loud as I pulled my truck to a stop and shut it off. I sat there in my truck for a few minutes before getting the nerve to open my door and walk up to the house. Step by step as I got closer to the front porch my heart began to race faster and faster. I even think I had a bead of sweat falling down the back of my neck. This was it. This was the moment of life or death… literally. Just before I came up to the first step up the stairs something made me jump and whip around to see a figure in the trees.

" Its always nice to see someone come to visit. Not many do. Not many come back either, maybe on the account that most never leave."

I turned and ran back to my truck as fast as I thought my legs would ever take me.

POV- The Cullen's house

Alice sat on the couch watching the latest edition of the CNN news. Her thoughts were far away from her right now though. She was thinking over her brother. He has been so depressed since they left forks, much more then his usual everyday depressed Edward state he has constantly been in since meeting him and the Cullen's so many decades ago. Before they left Forks, Washington he was the happiest she had seen him in… well since ever. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the corner of the living room playing their own version of vampire chess, giggling like school children and playfully smacking each others arms. The room was very peaceful, until Alice sat upright very suddenly on the edge of the couch with a gasp and froze. Emmett crossed the room in an instant and stood in front of her.

" Whats up sis? What r u seeing? Do I get to go kick some ass and have a little fun or what?"

"Carlisle!!!" Alice called across the house in a very panicked and urgent voice. Carlisle appeared as seeming from nowhere in a matter of seconds and was at Alice's side.

" What have you seen Alice" He said softly in a very concerned tone.

" It…Its Bella….. Her future….. I don't understand…. Her future… Just… Disappeared.. like it went black.. . Carlisle, there's nothing there, Bella's future is gone!" She seemed to be panicking now and Carlisle was trying to calm her down.

" Well maybe she's just in a bad signal area and her call got dropped? You know?" Emmett was trying to lighten the mood a little but it didn't seem to help. Everyone was visibly upset, except of course for Rosalie, she seemed almost smug with herself as she folded her arms across her full cheast and crossed her perfect legs. Esme walked into the room then and sat on the back of the couch putting her arm around Alice obviously having overheard the conversation.

" Alice hunny, tell us exactly what you saw. Is Bella in trouble?"

" I don't know. This has never happened like this before. She was going to a house. An old house . In.. aahhh… Alberta, Canada. And then everything just went BLACK" Alice was fumbling with the bottom of her dress now. She looked directly at Carlisle, " Carlisle, Bella has no future. This isn't good. Please.. we cant tell Edward" Alice pleaded so softly .

" Oh I think it's a little too late for that." Rosalie mentioned and everyone stopped and slowly, even for a vampire, looked in the direction that Rosalie was looking. There stood Edward. His arms straight down at his side and his fists balled so tight they had turned whiter then white. He was visibly shaking and his eyes were wide with hysterics and panic.

" Alice," He said with jaw clenched tightly and a slight growl too his tone, " Think very carefully and tell me exactly WHERE Bella is."


End file.
